


A Bad Idea

by RedDancanoe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Doing my own take on the Kylux coffee shop AU whoops, Enemies to Lovers, Hux as a barista, Hux wears stockings, I don't know what to tag this as, Kinda, Kylo as an art student, M/M, it's surprisingly tame, little bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDancanoe/pseuds/RedDancanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new barista at Kylo's favorite coffee shop.<br/>And he's not taking Kylo's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angryangryowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/gifts).



> So here's my submission for the fic exchange and BOY WAS THIS AN UNNECESSARILY DIFFICULT PROCESS  
> Because first the due date was in the middle of me trying to get end-of-semester assignments done  
> so I asked for an extension  
> which turned out to be for the very last day I had to finish my last assignment  
> so I STILL had to do this in between schoolwork  
> and then when I did try to write it as the standard Kylux coffeeshop AU I absolutely couldn't get it to work, so I uh... ended up going off the standard Hardenshipping coffeeshop AU, with the angry redhead as a barista and the dark-haired dork as an art student (yeah, my fucking pokemon OTP won't fucking leave me alone to write my star wars porn xD)  
> So ANYWAY I hope this is good for you, AngryAngryOwl! I did my best to incorporate as many of your prompts as possible despite my time crunch, so enjoy~

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

               “Coffee for Mark! Have a good day, sir.”

               _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

               “Good afternoon ma’am, what can I get for you?”

               _Tap tap tap taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap._

               “And what kind of milk would you like with that?”

               _Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap._

               Hux wasn’t sure if he should be amused or aggravated by man brooding in the corner of the coffee shop, clicking his pen against the table with increasing intensity. He had some sort of sketchbook out, as if he’d come in here to enjoy his coffee and draw, but the only thing Hux had seen him do since he sat down was click that damn pen and glare at the counter. What was the name he’d given for his coffee? “Kylo Ren,” Hux remembered writing out, as the customer had spelled it out for him, to the barista’s amusement. The other workers here seemed cowed by the man, worn down by months on end of him skulking in here almost every day, ordering his usual – a complicated drink, but by no means the worst Hux had dealt with – and then proceeding to throw a fit if even the smallest part of his order was off, right down to the spelling of his name that he gave.

               Hux liked a challenge. Working at this location was going to be _fun._

 

A new manager. There was a new fucking manager at his favorite coffee shop!! Kylo was outraged. He’d gotten the staff here just the way he liked them, fearful enough to respect him but not pushed too far to throw him out, and now there was _a new manager!!_ He’d pulled aside the worker filling up the sugar tin – Dopheld, his nametag read – and discovered from him that this new manager, _Hux,_ was a transfer from another location in the chain.

               Normally, Kylo would appreciate the opportunity to terrorize a new barista, but… this man wasn’t scared of him!! He’d calmly looked Kylo in the eye as he’s leaned across the counter and growled out how to spell his name, and fucking _smiled_ at him!!!

               This wouldn’t do. This wouldn’t do at all. He had to figure out how to instill an appropriate amount of fear in this newcomer, or… well, he didn’t really have a backup. Most of the other coffee shops in the area had banned him. Still. He’d figure something out.

 

“And make sure you spell it right this time!! The last—“

               “Oh? If you have such a problem with it being spelled correctly, why not just give a different name?” Hux gave his best customer-pleasing smile as he printed “Kylo Ren” on the cup in perfect, rounded script. “Plenty of customers just say ‘Batman’ or something if they don’t want to deal with the hassle.”

               Oooooh, yes, there was that look, like Kylo was one wrong word away from punching that smug smile off Hux’s face. Hux loved it. He was so easy to tease; really, there was no effort required to get him worked up into a frenzy. “But of course, that’s only a suggestion,” he drawled out patronizingly. “Certainly, no one’s saying you _have_ to give an easier name, but it would certainly—“

               “Just _shut up_ ,” he snarled, slamming his rewards card down on the counter, “and make my drink.”

               “Careful, Ren,” Hux smirked, passing the cup off to Dopheld so he could swipe Kylo’s card. “You’re looking a little wound up. You know there’s no shame in having a caffeine addiction, right?”

               Kylo just took his card and stomped off to wait for his drink. Hux didn’t see what the big deal was; it had been an entire week and he hadn’t seen a proper outburst from the man at all. Was he really that off-put by Hux’s professional cheeriness? Maybe he’d be able to tame this beast of a man after all.

 

Two weeks. Two weeks and he hadn’t been able to even ruffle Hux’s feathers. No matter what he did, the man still remained unflappably calm and pleasant.

               And, unfortunately, Kylo had been forced to admit something else about the man.

               He was _cute._

               He had dreams about that perfectly combed red hair, those cold, crystalline eyes that seemed to shift between green and blue and gray, changing every time he thought he finally knew their color, and… God, the teasing! Nobody ever _teased_ him like that, aimed that sort of playful banter at him without fear of repercussions, and it was… he wanted to say infuriating. It should have been infuriating. But mostly he found it hot. Which was an infuriating realization in its own right.

               It only got worse when he realized that Hux seemed to be _flirting_ with him; the man would make a point of passing by his table when he was mopping up or changing out the creamer, peeking over at what Kylo was drawing or brushing up against him, had gracing his shoulder or bicep as he passed.

               It was distracting.

               He found his art drifting towards the man as well; scribbles of him at the counter, sketches of what he might look like under the uniform, doodles mapping out where those faint freckles – the ones he sometimes caught glimpses of under the cuffs of his sleeves – might decorate the rest of his body.

               He was very careful to hunch his shoulders over those drawings when Hux passed, though he had a feeling the man had managed to catch a glimpse at some point anyway.

               He wasn’t sure if that made him feel more mortified or turned on.

 

Hux almost didn’t notice the scrap of paper left on the table; he’d assumed it was a receipt or napkin until he recognized the material as being from that sketchbook Kylo always carried around with him. Curious, he’d stashed it away in his pocket, only unfolding it to read it once his shift was over.

               A phone number. Kylo had left him his phone number.

               Hux couldn’t quite hold back his grin as he punched the number into his phone’s contacts. The game was going well; he was _winning_.

 

Almost overnight, Kylo’s attitude in the coffee shop seemed to shift, changing the mood of the shop as a whole as a result. The following weeks were no longer filled with Kylo glaring and tapping his pen and snapping angrily at employees and customers alike; now he sat quietly at his table, drawing intently, occasionally casting furtive glances at Hux.

               The rest of the staff _knew_ it had to be Hux’s doing, but no one was quite sure exactly _what_ he’d done. He waved off questions, simply saying he’d “taken care of it.”

               And all the while, he cast knowing glances and smirks across the shop at Kylo, who would suddenly duck his head and become very focused in his art. Whatever Kylo had been expecting had _not_ been what he got when he slipped Hux his number; the teasing he was used to from the redhead was apparently the mildest stuff he could dish out. When he wasn’t speaking out loud, he had no qualms about sending Kylo absolute _filth_ via texts, lighthearted teasing very quickly progressing to dirty talk and borderline sexting.

               All it took was a knowing glance across the café for Kylo to become flustered again at the memory of the messages and quickly busy himself with his drawing. As long as he just focused on getting his daily sketches done for class…

               _Bet you’d like that, huh? You talk big, always ordering people around, but you’d like to be bossed around for once, wouldn’t you? Maybe that big mouth of yours would be better occupied with my—_

               He shook himself out of the memory of Hux’s most recent text, realizing that his drawings were drifting in that direction once again. He quickly set to work with his eraser; anatomy drawings or not, he did not need to have this many dicks in a sketchbook his professors would see.

 

Kylo rocked back on his heels outside of Hux’s apartment, tapping his pen against his palm anxiously. _This is a mistake this is a horrible idea I shouldn’t have agreed to come over but then again I do need nude drawings for class so I mean I can definitely use this as—_

               He jumped when he felt his phone buzz and fumbled it out of his pocket, squinting at the new text.

               _I know you’re out there, I heard the car pull up. Don’t be a pussy about this. Door’s unlocked, come on in._

               Kylo sighed and steeled himself, finally entering, increasing certain both that this was a bad idea, and that he was going to go through with it anyway.

               “Over here!” A familiar voice called from the next room, that doorway slightly ajar, dim light spilling through the crack. Kylo cautiously approached, pulling his sketchbook from his bag. _Okay, just tell him you’ve only going to draw him, this doesn’t have to be a sex thing, we can just—_

               Kylo had to pause that train of thought to pick his jaw up off the floor when he entered the room. Hux was comfortably sprawled out on the bed, wearing naught but a surprisingly tight pair of underwear – was that silk? – and thigh-high stockings wrapping his pale, slender legs. An elegant pair of glasses was perched on his nose, his attention focused on the book in his lap.

               _Oh God I am going to regret this._ “Hux…?”  
               “So you finally decided to come in?” He didn’t look up from his book, instead patiently turning a page, seemingly indifferent to Kylo’s presence.

               “L-look, Hux, I—“

               “Oh, spit it out already.” He finally looked up, expression cold and predatory. “Go on, _Ren._ What do you want?”

               Ah, yes, there was that voice, low and silky and feeling like nails lightly scratching down Kylo’s spine, sending shivers up and down his back. He swallowed, steadying himself. “I… just came for some figure drawing.”

               _SNAP!!_ The book slammed shut, Hux’s gaze remaining icy. “Don’t lie to me, Ren. What do you _want?_ ”

               “… Ohgod.” He tossed down his bag. “I wanna fuck you, Hux. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He took a step forward growing more confident. “I came because I wanted to pin you up against the wall and tear those stupid stockings off you and fuck your damn brains out!”

               A slow smirk spread across Hux’s face. “Hmm~ I suppose that can be arranged. But I don’t think you’ve earned that yet.” He stood smoothly from the bed, and suddenly Kylo found himself pressed against the wall, which was _not_ how he had planned for this encounter to go and he wasn’t entirely sure how this had happened but now Hux’s _mouth_ was on his neck, licking at the scattered moles there, sucking at the pale flesh, _biting—_

               Kylo gasped, stiffening, and Hux grinned up at him, starting to tug Kylo’s shirt up over his head. “Don’t you remember what I said? At the shop, you may have the staff wrapped around your little finger, but here? You’re my _bitch_.”

               Kylo just moaned in response, throwing his shirt off and pulling Hux against him, relishing in the feeling of the man’s teeth against his broad torso, marking his neck, tugging his nipples, and now there was a hand reaching up to grab his hair and he groaned at the faint pain that came with it, willingly bending to Hux’s will as he played Kylo like an instrument.

               “How is an art student this built~?” Hux purred, tracing a finger down Kylo’s abs. “Now that just isn’t _fair._ ” He chuckled and started dragging Kylo towards the bed, nudging him so the man fell back willingly, staring up at Hux with half-lidded, lust-clouded eyes, pupils wide and dark as he watched Hux climb atop him to resume his ministrations, one hand pulling at his hair once more while the other started unbuttoning his jeans.

               “Now, you tell me if you want to stop, alright?” Hux looked Kylo in the eye as he tugged down his pants. “Because you know this is as much for your pleasure as it is for mine, and doing something can be very different than texting about it.”

               “Just shut up and fuck me already,” Kylo growled, though there was little bite behind the words.

Hux only chuckled at that, reaching over to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table. “Awfully impatient for someone who was so intent on fucking _me,_ hm?”

               Kylo didn’t answer, just grabbed his boxers and tugged them off, tossing them to the side along with the rest of his clothes. He couldn’t help but feel a little swell of pride at Hux’s mildly shocked reaction when his lengthy erection was freed, a hungry look crossing the man’s face.

               The redhead smirked and wrapped his delicate fingers around Kylo’s member, scooting right up against him. “Oh yes. I will definitely have to try _this_ another time. But for now…”

               Kylo gasped as he felt something cold and wet against his hole, hands fisting around the sheets as Hux’s lube-slicked fingers prodded at his entrance, just the one at first, soon joined by a second, reaching deeper, gently stretching him out in preparation. Kylo’s breath caught in his throat, dick twitching when he felt those reaching fingers brush against his prostate, almost making him cum on the spot, earning a pleased smirk from Hux. “Come now Kylo, we haven’t even gotten to the main event~”

               Those sweet, delicate fingers suddenly withdrew, and Kylo let out a frustrated whine, only to be interrupted by the soft thump of Hux’s underwear hitting the floor and the hard press of his dick against Kylo’s entrance.

               “Ready?”

               “Stop talking and _fuck me alre—“_ Kylo’s statement was interrupted by an involuntary gasp as Hux slammed into him, suddenly and completely filling him, making his voice jump an octave for just a moment. “Oh, _fuck…_ ” He whined, toes curling.

               “You like that?” Hux slowly dragged himself out, all but the tip slipping from Kylo’s entrance before thrusting back in, wringing another gasp from the man beneath him. “Like getting _fucked?_ Having a nice _dick_ up your ass?” Kylo only moaned, feeling those pale, slender fingers wrap around his throat, just hard enough to add to the pressure and pleasure of having Hux’s cock pistoning in and out of him, every few seconds hitting that one _sweet_ spot deep inside, and then Hux’s fingers were closing around his throat and—and—

               Kylo gasped for air when Hux released him; had he blacked out for a moment? His own seed was spilled across his stomach, and Hux was gripping his thighs, hitting his own climax not long after Kylo’s, cumming inside him, filling him up, and Kylo moaned in pleasure, legs clenching around Hux’s back, holding him there for a few long moments as they lay pressed together, catching their breath.

               Eventually Hux withdrew and flopped down beside Kylo, resting his head against the man’s broad chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
               “… I should… go…?” Kylo sounded uncertain, and Hux quickly laid his hand across the other man’s.

               “How about you stay and give me a ride to work tomorrow?”

               “… I guess that’s not such a bad idea.”

 


End file.
